


Dance Challenge

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirahara finds a Challenge on Youtube that involves the game, Just Dance. He convinces everyone to play with him and they end up having a dance competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Admin Notes: So some time ago (but not that long) we got a suggestion to do a Dance Challenge Prompt and since I’m a sucker for these kind of fanfics, TA-DAH! Enjoy! -Admin Hirahara

“Gu~uys! Come look at this!” Hirahara’s voice echoed throughout the halls of the headquarters. He had been in the break room and was messing around on a video website when he found something interesting and clicked on it. It turned out to be some new challenge that was going around, revolving around a game called “Just Dance”. People would draw songs from a hat, and then pick said song from the selection and follow the choreography on screen. The person with the higher score “won”.

Kirishima and Saeki were the first to appear at the door of the breakroom, wondering what Hirahara was yelling about. Next was Kinoshita, pulling Tagami by the arm. Finally, Tanizaki peeked in from the door. “What are you excited about this time?” He asked rather grumpily. Hirahara did his best to explain the video he found, and when no one could hear him through his excitement and sound effects, they just decided to watch the challenge themselves.

“Oh, you think we should try this?” Saeki asked, showing some interest. Kinoshita also seemed like wanting to do it. Tanizaki refused at first, but was pressured into trying when Kirishima said it could be good practice. Tagami, per usual, was asleep despite all the hype. “Well, we’ll have to find this machine and game to try, right?”

It took a lot of digging around throughout the headquarters and two accidental bump-ins to Rokkaku (that got the colonel suspicious) before they found the Just Dance game along with a console. Kinoshita also wanted to make it a bit of a party, and brought alcohol (which only he drank) and some snacks. To make things more interesting, they decided to pair up (and also because they found two remotes).

“The winners get to tell the losers what chores to do tomorrow!” Hirahara suggested, just to make the stakes a little higher. Everyone agreed to it, since the rules seemed fair.

The first to go were Saeki and Kirishima. They were a rather good combo, both getting the movements down and in sync with each other. Needless to say, they really rocked the first song. Kinoshita and Tanizaki went next. They did pretty good, at first, but after a while, Tanizaki found it hard to keep up and messed up a few steps. Kinoshita, on the other hand, had partaken the alcohol and was not even paying attention by the halfway point. Their song ended with Tanizaki throwing the remote at Kinoshita and him getting a huge black eye.

Hirahara was the last to go. His partner, Tagami, lazily awoke from his sleeping spot and refused to participate, even though Hirahara continued to whine. “No, it looks like it’ll be too tiring…” Tagami groaned, wanting to go back to sleep or play guitar or something.

“Hm, well, that’s unfortunate.” Saeki smirked, getting his ‘mischievous and slightly manipulative’ face on. “That would mean you two lose by default, and I think Ayako said she had a lot of laundry to wash…” Tagami gave one bitter glare towards the caped escort before getting up and reaching for Hirahara to hand him a controller. “Just give me the damn thing,” he hissed.

They ended up with a nearly perfect score. Even though they were on the fastest song, and it all looked rather difficult, it turned out Hirahara was just energetic enough to keep up, and Tagami happened to be an extremely good dancer. With that, they were tied with Saeki and Kirishima. Tagami actually gave an uncharacteristic smirk towards Saeki, who in turned smiled like he was going to kill someone.

“Well then, looks like it’ll just be between you guys.” Tanizaki said, already accepting his loss. Kinoshita cheered in a very drunken manner. With that, the battle was off. Saeki and Kirishima were perfectly matched, getting each swing or step down to the beat. Hirahara and Tagami, although not matched with each other, did equally well on all their songs. It was getting to the point where they were sure they’d run out of songs before they had a clear winner. It wasn’t until all of them heard a deep voice asking what was happening that they all stopped and turned to the door.

“Hm? This looks interesting.” It was Rokkaku, standing at the doorway and just putting out his pipe. He’d been wondering where all his escorts had gone off to, and why, earlier, they were running around. “You six seem to be having fun.”

“S-sir!” They all said in unison, dropping everything and saluting. We’re in trouble now… they thought for sure. It was actually quite the opposite. Rokkaku seemed genuinely intrigued by what they were doing.

“This seems like a good way to coordinate yourselves with each other. It’s good for you to become synced in battle.” He decided. “Here, I want to try as well.” And that was when all the escorts nearly dropped. They would have never imagined the crimson eyed escort wanting to do anything as trivial as this. Still, he ended up calling for Kirika, who wasn’t all that busy, and the two were quickly ready to try out the game.

“It wants you to swing your arms,” Kirika pointed out during the song. Somehow, the older demons weren’t necessarily bad, but they looked rather out of place. The two seemed to instruct each other on what the person on the screen was doing, and every so often they’d fumble or bump into each other and get rather apologetic. Their motions were all rather tight and, even when they did loosen up, their movement was very simple and stiff.

“Somehow…” Kirishima said, watching the two, “I feel embarrassed for myself instead of them…”

“They… kind of look like parents trying to have fun with their kids…” Saeki added.

“So who won?!” Hirahara excitedly asked, changing the subject entirely. The debate could have gone on forever, but eventually it was decided that it was a draw, and Tanizaki and Kinoshita ended up with Ayako the next morning, hanging the mountain of clothing.


End file.
